


until you see me in your dreams

by PinkCanary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Raven built her own vibrator no one can convince me otherwise, basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCanary/pseuds/PinkCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Clarke should have knocked before walking into engineering that day, but somehow it all works out pretty well, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until you see me in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Clarke/Raven + "just watch me". Because I am trash. :D

Clarke pushed open the door to engineering. “Raven? Do you have the radios—” Her question caught in her throat at the sight that greeted her.

Raven was stretched out in the narrow work chair, pushing against the back to recline it slightly. Her pants were slung down low on her thighs, her head thrown back to reveal the graceful arch of her neck, eyes closed. One hand gripped a chair arm tightly; the other was hidden beneath her underwear.

_Holy fucking fuck._

Clarke only had a fraction of a second to take in the glorious visual, but she was absolutely sure that it was going to be burned into her consciousness for the rest of her life. _Was there a female equivalent of a spank bank?_ However, almost immediately, Raven’s eyes were snapping open and her hand quickly relocated from between her thighs to grip the other chair arm. Clarke caught a glimpse of a small buzzing piece of shiny silver metal as it moved. 

Raven raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Clarke was flustered, and she could feel herself blushing to the tips of her ears. “I - I’m sorry. I didn’t expect to be interrupting…” Clarke trailed off for a moment before gesturing lamely, “that.”

Raven held up the still-buzzing piece of metal. “I made a vibrator. I wanted to try it out to make sure that it was strong enough.” She chuckled self-consciously. “I probably should have gone to my tent, but it’s a long walk with my brace and I didn’t want to have to walk right back if it didn’t work.” 

She didn’t know what to say. “Oh. Well, I won’t keep you from…” she gestured again, vaguely.

Raven nodded, and Clarke was just about to go when Raven’s voice stopped her.

“Clarke?”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have to go, you know.” She looked uncomfortable but resolute, as she tried again. “I wouldn’t mind if you stayed.”

Clarke nodded. Her mouth felt dry and she licked her lips before responding. “You wouldn’t?”

Raven looked uncharacteristically shy as she shook her head. “Just…. watch me?”

Clarke fully entered the room for the first time, coming over to kneel in front of Raven’s chair. She gave Raven what she hoped was an encouraging smile; it must have been enough, because Raven gave a small shaky sigh, before leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. After a moment, she brought the buzzing toy back down between her legs. 

As Clarke watched, Raven touched the toy to herself over her panties; she gasped softly, and her hips bucked up to meet her hand. She pushed the toy harder against herself, before setting into a back and forth rhythm, stroking the small vibrator against the fabric of her underwear. _Holy fuck_ , it was unimaginably hot, and Clarke could feel herself flushing for reasons that had nothing to do with embarrassment. After a minute, Raven suddenly stopped moving her hand.

“Do you mind if I take my underwear off?”

_Oh fuck please._ “Do it.” Clarke’s voice was breathy, and she realized that she was panting as if it was her that was being touched.

Raven met her eyes, and Clarke knew that she was being incredibly obvious. _But friends don’t generally just invite friends to watch them get themselves off, so…_ Clarke met her eyes with an even stare, as Raven lifted her hips, slipping her panties down to join her pants. 

“Excuse me if I don’t just take them all the way off. I’d have to take off my brace, and I’m not stopping long enough for that.”

Clarke grinned back at her for a moment, before asking hesitantly, “Can I touch you?”

Raven was silent and she seemed to consider it, before finally nodding. “Yeah. Touch me. But I’m not giving up this thing.” She grinned, still clutching the vibrator in her palm.

There were so many things that Clarke wanted to do, so many places that she wanted to touch, but Raven brought the vibrator back to her clit, circling slowly before letting out a shaky groan. Clarke could tell that Raven was going to finish this, with or without her help, and so she had a limited amount of time to explore. _Better make this count, then._

She stroked the soft skin of the inside of Raven’s thighs hesitantly; Raven groaned softly and opened her legs further in encouragement. _Good enough for me._ With only a moment’s hesitation, Clarke brought one finger up to Raven’s slit, circling around her entrance several times, before slipping the digit inside. 

She watched as Raven’s head fell back against the chair. “Yes, like that…” Her voice was a breathy whimper. 

Clarke became more bold at Raven’s obvious approval, and slipped another finger inside, before stretching her fingers out and then curling them up. She rubbed experimentally; she knew what the was looking for _in theory_ but she knew exactly when she found it. Raven keened, her voice going up an octave, as she whimpered Clarke’s name. As Clarke watched, she stopped her teasing circles with the vibrator, and held it right up against her clit firmly. 

_Fuck._ Clarke wasn’t sure that she’d ever been this turned on in her entire life and she pressed her thighs together in an attempt to relieve the throbbing between her own legs. She didn’t dare stop what her fingers were doing, as she felt Raven’s muscles clamp down on her, trying to draw her even further inside. All at once, Raven’s entire body tensed, tight as a bow, before finally snapping with a bitten off curse and a strangled moan. After a moment, Raven pulled the vibrator away from her oversensitive clit, and so Clarke continued to stroke gently, trying to help Raven chase the orgasm as far as she could. Finally, she collapsed back into the chair, spent.

Clarke didn’t want to move yet, and so she kept her hand where it was, even as she lowered her head down to rest against Raven’s thigh. If this was going to be the only time that this ever happened, she was going to enjoy it for as long as she possibly could. She was still there, unmoving, when Raven finally spoke. 

“I was going to offer to make you a vibrator of your own, but maybe we can just share this one?”

She couldn’t help laughing, as the sharp edge of her own need was pushed back to the forefront by her relief at Raven’s words. “Oh god, yeah. You think it would be possible to start now?”

Raven’s laughter joined her own, and Clarke didn’t stop even when Raven dragged her up for a giddy kiss.


End file.
